


Sugary-sweet Nightmare

by Ciestess



Series: Of Shinji and Pastries [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Nightmares, Of Shinji and Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: “Shinji learning a lesson in the form of a nightmare… your visored series”





	Sugary-sweet Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an anonymous request.

The door to the little shop chimed.  
“I’m proud of you, Shinji. It takes a real man to-”  
“Shut up.”

Koharu smirked. She still couldn’t quite believe he was actually doing this just to stop a nightmare about-

She snorted again.  
“Will you cut it out already!” Shinji was fuming.  
Oh man, his face was _scarlet_!

**Last Night:**

Shinji was lying in bed, sleeping -- when he lurched up, sweating and shaking. Quietly, he grabbed his cell phone and flew up to the roof where, hopefully, no one would hear.

He had to call her three times before she answered.

She growled, “It is 2 am. Unless you are under attack-”  
“_H-hey_, Koharu.”  
“...”

There were a few seconds of shifting cloth before she asked, “Alright, what happened.”  
“I, um… Heh. It’s, uh… kinda embarrassing, actually.”  
“Shinji…” Koharu’s voice was warm -- understanding.  
“ … I-… I had a nightmare…”

_He was dancing on the ceiling of a fancy restaurant. His favorite jazz song was drifting out of a golden record-player._  
_And he was eating a donut._

_When a giant taiyaki busted in the front doors-_

“Hahahahahaaaaa!!!”  
“**HEY!**”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Koharu took a deep breath, trying her best to compose herself. “... ha! _Ehem_. … Continue…”

_A giant taiyaki busted in the front doors, gobbling up all the tables, chairs, and -- NO, NOT THE SNACK (primarily donuts) TABLES!_  
_After eating all the donuts there, it looked up at Shinji -- and the unfinished donut in his hand._

_It raced after him, and Shinji ran in circles around the restaurant (which changed into the Visoreds’ hideout at some point). He ran and ran around an enormous version of the couch -- that is, until Lisa tripped him._  
_She loomed over him saying, “I wanted some donuts too, y’know.”_

_Then Kensei appeared, with several giant taiyaki on leashes as if they were attack dogs._  
_His demonic, nightmare-voice boomed, “I’m not cooking for you, Shinji!”_

_The original giant taiyaki caught up -- but it had changed into Hiyori. Lisa jumped down from the couch, and the two of them pinned him to the ground. Then Kensei released the attack-taiyaki._  
_They swallowed Shinji whole._

_And inside of them was-_

“HA! HAHA_HAHA**HAAAA**!!!_”  
“Oh, come on! I called you because I thought maybe you _wouldn’t_ make fun of me!”  
Heaving, Koharu choked out an apology. “But seriously. An ocean of _salad_!?”  
“I had to **eat my way out**!”

Koharu lost it again. If only she could see how red she knew his face must be right now!

Catching her breath, she addressed her poor ex-boyfriend, “Alright, alright… I think I know what’s wrong.”  
“-That I chose the wrong person to turn to for comfort?” Shinji grimbled.  
“No. You’re feeling guilty for eating Hiyori’s donuts.”  
“...”

Koharu waited patiently. Then, after about a minute of silence…  
“... _Uuuuuuuugggggh!_ FINE! I’ll buy her another box!”  
“That’s my boy,” Koharu smiled. “There’s a place I know that sells decent donuts for cheap. I can take you there tomorrow.”  
Shinji sighed. He still wasn’t happy about this, but… “Yeah, alright. Sounds good.”

**Present:******

** **** **

Shinji ignored the snickering Koharu (the mortals couldn’t see her anyway) and ordered a dozen plain, frosted donuts.  
While they were waiting, Koharu looked around -- and spotted something… just… _perfect_.

She sidled up to Shinji.  
He side-eyed her. Her doing that was never a good sign. “... what?”  
She smirked, “Well, as long as you’re getting donuts, why don’t you get some of _those_?”

Shinji followed her pointing finger-  
\- to a selection of flavored taiyaki.

“...”  
Shinji walked out of the shop without a word.

He never did come back for those donuts.


End file.
